Predator Or Prey
by crazyness101
Summary: A Au drabbles series between Agon and Sena, it starts at the cupid's game.
1. Chapter 1: First Time

**Summary: A drabble AU series of meetings between Agon and Sena. There will be a relationship between the two. This will be updated when I get the time, but I'm a full time college student, and I work, on top of dealing with my family. Never doubt I love them but sometimes it takes everything I have not to kill them, or chew my own arm off to escape. **

**Pairing: SenaXAgon **

**Rating: T for now, maybe M later will see I don't have this planed out.**

**Chapter 1: First Time**

The first time I saw that chibi trash was when the trash demon's team played against the trashy cupid's. Ditching my chick of the night, still slightly hung-over, I wandered onto the Tenkia Field watching all the trash run around like headless chickens setting up the equipment for a game. Koigahama Cupid's versus the trash demon's team, the Deimon Devil Bats. Pathetic, they were prey, everyone was prey, and the only one even remotely close to being a predator was that backstabbing demon. Might as well watch the demon's trash team lose to an even trashier team, and make fools of themselves.

The useless Cupid's were flaunting their girlfriend's, is that the only way they could get laid, by having a steady relationship, how pathetic. What would they do if I came up there and took their girlfriends? All I had to do was walk up and the bitches would throw themselves at my feet panting and drooling. Would the trash start a fight or would they back down like the weak prey they were, recognizing the fact that I was the top predator here. Watching the demon's trash team get pissed over the flaunting was funny, though it was even funnier when the demon set the sprinklers on them after stealing the chicks from them.

That demon once again had pulled players from other sports, he just can't seem to get, or blackmail I should say, permanent players. It was just him and that fatty as permanent players; I see two basketball players, and a track runner. Well it seems the track player is a little bit useful he scored a touchdown; though hurting himself wasn't surprising, I call it karma for the demon. But then that demon pulled out his ace in the hole, a chibi cheetah. Watching that little cheetah charge past the trash linemen, leaving them in shock. Taking only a few seconds to get past and score a touchdown. For a few seconds I saw another predator, weaker than me and that trash, but a predator all the same. At least until he tripped and slid in the mud and wet grass and turned back into a prey, chibi trash, prey that could act like a predator.

I could see why the trash would want him, the fact that he could run was a plus. But for a moment that trash demon's team had two predators, one a demon and another, a cheetah, a chibi cheetah. A hidden predator or just some unusually fast prey?

**Thank you for reading, please review. I could use all the help I can get. Like I said I'll update when I get the chance and inspiration. **


	2. Omake: My wife is a baldy

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, the world would be a whole lot different if I did.

Omake: My Wife is a baldy

Walking home from the trash's game verses the pussy Cupid's, still hung-over from the night before. Opening the door to the apartment he shared with his brother he called,

"Honey, I'm home" sarcasm dripping from every word like oil.

"Now you come home. Where the hell have you been? You skipped out on practice, again. Oh great you've been out drinking again, at the rate you're going you're going to be in the hostiple suffer from liver failure in a few months. Well, don't expect me to donate mine, I like living, thank you very much. Or heaven forbid you get a STD from those women you sleep with, please tell me your using protection."

Waving his hands in the air Unsui approached Agon, reaching behind him to close the door and pulling his jacket off of him before hanging it up on the hooks next to the door. As Agon took off his boots and walked over to the couch to sit down, placing his feet on the coffee table.

"You're such a bitchy wife Unko-chan. I'm starving make me some breakfast, and get me some aspirin my head is killing me."

"I'm not your fucking wife, you arrogant ass so get up and make your own damn breakfast."

"And yet you are."

"Damn it Agon, I'm a man, I have muscle and a dick, which means I'm not a girl. You of all people should be able to tell the difference. I don't have a vaginia."

"My wife is a baldy named Unko-chan."

"I'm not your wife!"

Walking back to the kitchen, pulling out a frying pan, Unsui held it in his hand as he shouted at Agon.

"Really Unko-chan you're such a nag, if you didn't bitch so much you'd be able to get a man. Shit!"

Dropping to the floor to avoid the frying pan the Unsui aimed at his head, Agon lifted up to look over the coffee table at the kitchen door. He rolled to the left to avoid the plate that came right after wards.

"Spousal abuse isn't the answer to why you don't have a man Unko-chan."

Lifting up the coffee table to block the two coffee mugs that where flying at his head.

"Put the table down Agon, and take your punishment like a man."

Shoving the coffee table at the kitchen, Agon bolted for his room, twisting around to evade the bowl and another mug. He reached his room and slammed the door behind him as another crash came from the door.

"Who's the bitch now Agon?"


	3. Chapter 2: Agon and the Kitten

Chapter 2- Agon and the Kitten

**I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to get this out. Everything is crazy in my life right now, finals are coming up next week, and I just finished my final portfolio for my COMP II class. THANK GOD! I love to write but strangely enough, I hate composition classes, I had a great teacher though. So to skip past the boring useless stuff and into the meat and potatoes. **

**Disclaimer: Really, do you think I own Eyesheild 21? **

Agon and the Kitten

Waking up in his own bed Agon relaxed as the throbbing in his head from the hang-over was finally gone. Glancing at the clock up on the wall, he curled his lip at the time; he woke up at 11 at night. Getting up to take a shower, and brush his teeth and get the taste of deal squirrels out of his mouth. Waking into the kitchen after his shower, Agon noticed Unsui left out some food for him, ignoring the offering; he grabbed his wallet and walked out the door to go grab some real food. Walking down the street, Agon turned down an alley way when he heard some yelps coming from. As he came to the sound he stooped in the shadows watching some street punks laughing as the kicked a small cat. Watching as one of the punks opened up a beer can and dumped it on the kitten; Agon lunged forward and wrapped his hands around the punk's neck before jerking him back and throwing him into a wall. Turing around Agon slammed his knuckles into his face, the punks head bounced back into the wall as his legs gave out and he dropped the ground.

Agon turned around and watched as the other two punks pulled out a pipe and a crowbar. Twisting to the side as the one with the crow lunged at him. He slammed his fist into his gut, lifting up his foot; he drove it into the punk's ribs twice when he hit the ground, hearing cracking sound. Turning back to face the last punk, Agon smirked as he hesitated about taking him on. Walking forward Agon cackled as the punk back away, as he turned to run Agon drove the heel of his foot into the back of the punk's knee, hearing it pop as it sent him sprawling into the ground. Slamming his fist over and over into the punk's face Agon didn't stop until the punk was knocked out. Standing up straight Agon snorted, as he saw the other two punks had gotten to their feet and run away while he had been beating their friend. Snorting under his breath he turned and looked at the small kitten, he walked over and picked it up. The kitten barely fit in the palm of his hands; Agon gently ran the pads of his fingers over its sides. Feeling it cringe when they hit a sore spot. After turning the kitten over to find out it was a female, Agon put her in the side coat pocket; he turned to go back to his apartment, kicking the last punk still on the ground in the ribs as he passed by. Slamming the door to his apartment open, making Unsui jumped, from his position on the couch watching TV.

"Agon, where have you been? I looked in on you and you were gone, did you even see that I had left food out for you?"

"Shut up Unko-chan, I saw your trashy food and decided I would rather have food poisoning than eat it. I went out and crushed a few trash punks." Reaching into his pocket Agon pulled out the kitten as he walked to the living room after kicking off his boots, he handed the kitten to Unsui. "Fix it up."

"Agon, where did you get this kitten? It's hurt; please don't tell you hurt it?"

"Really Unko-chan there is no challenge in crushing a kitten, the trash were beating it and it annoyed me so I beat them." Walking into the kitchen Agon grabbed the house phone to order pizza, completely ignoring Unsui and the kitten as he came into the kitchen and pulled out so first aid supplies from the cabinet. Hanging up the phone Agon, walked over the sink, turning on the water to rinse the blood off his hands. Pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the floor on his way back to the couch, he ignored Unsui cry.

"Agon don't leave your blood stained clothes on the floor." Unsui walked into the living room, setting the kitten on the floor he picked up Agon's shirt and carried into the laundry room to start a new load. The kitten now looking a lot better no that she was patched up, ran up to Agon and tried to jump on to the couch. Watching as the kitten tries and failed to get on the couch Agon couldn't contain the smirk and the kitten fell again on to its butt. Letting out a yelp as the kitten suddenly sunk its clawing into his leg as it crawled up his pants leg. Looking at the kitten as it seemed to smirk at him from her spot on his knee, Agon raised his eyebrow as in walked over his leg to curl up in lap. Hearing the doorbell Agon got to his feet causing the kitten to once again dig her claws into his skin and claw her way up to his shoulder where she sat down and started cleaning a paw.

"Kitten you are so lucky I don't hurt animals or you would be a nice talk with Kami right now." Opening the door Agon growled out "What" at the poor pizza delivery guy standing on the doorstep. "Your order sir, the total is $14.50" as he stared at the kitten sitting on Agon's shoulder. Throwing some money at the kid after grabbing his pizza Agon slammed the door shut in his face. Sitting the pizza on the coffee table Agon sat down a pulled out a slice of meat lover's pizza. Taking a bite of the pizza as the kitten jumped back down on to his lap and sat looking up at him. Pulling off a slice of sausage Agon sat it in front of her and watched as he attacked it growling and gabbled it down. Grabbling another slice of pizza Agon set it in front of her for her to eat as Unsui walked into the room.

"The pizza arrived I see, you weren't going to tell me where you?" Reaching into the box to pick up a piece of pizza Unsui let out a shriek of terror as the kitten attacked his hand with a yowl and started clawing and biting it. Shaking her off Unsui jumped back from the table looking at his hand as blood welled up from the cuts covering it, Agon burst out laughing as the kitten went back to eating her slice of pizza on his leg.

"I'm going to call her Cujo. Good kitten. I'll have to keep her after that stunt, what do you think Unko-chan?"

"It's savage what happens if it has rabbis? It's like a mini you."

**Thank you ladies and gentleman for reading, I just got a new kitten and I was eating pizza and she did attack my brother when he tried to take get a slice of pizza. I laughed so hard I fell on to the door and hit my head on the table. Read and Review and help you can give me to make this better is great. Have a good winter. **


	4. Chapter 4 Knight's VS's The Devil Bats

Chapter 3- Knights VS's Devil Bats part 1

**I'm updating again YA-Ha. This is going to be a three part arc. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Really still don't own or my name would be on it. **

Unsui followed Agon into their school, sulking as he thought about the savage that is waiting for him at home, the one that Agon decided to keep and name Cujo.

"You do realize that the savage hellcat is a female kitten right? Not a male."

"Unko-chan, do you really think I wouldn't check? Besides Cujo suits her as I think you found out."

"You named her after a rabid Saint Bernard that trapped a women and her child in a car*."

"Unko-chan you're such a nerd."

"Wait, Agon you've read a book, you do realize it is written in English right? Willingly? Who the hell are you?" Yelping as Agon smacked him in the back of the head, Unsui opened the door to the American Football locker room.

"I'm just saying Agon the fact that you actually read a book and let alone remembered it. I'm so proud of you little brother!" Unsui opened his arms up to hug his brother before doubling over as he was nailed in the stomach by a football Agon threw at him.

"Unko-chan, how is your husband hunting coming along? Found a man yet?"

"Not yet, but how's your man hunting going? Found anyone to replace Hiruma yet?"

"I'm straight Unko-chan, not guy like you, even a cat can tell."

"Yes, your sexuality is so great it attracts little kittens, you must be so proud of your masculinity."

"Aw poor Unko-chan are you jealous that I'm not spending time with you?"

"Why would I want the attention of a man-whore? Or that cat, the last time I had it she attacked me!" Moving forward Agon shoved Ikkyu off the bench and onto the ground before sitting down. Unsui reached down to help Ikkyu up before they sat on the other side of Agon. Turning to face Unsui, Ikkyu asked,

"hey Unsui what were you and Agon talking about, a cat? Did you guys finally get a pet?"

"Ya, Agon brought home a kitten last night. It's like a female version of him. The damn thing ripped apart my hand when I tried to grab a piece of pizza." Holding out his hand to show the scratches and gouges from the kitten.

"He decided to name her Cujo and it's a girl."

"Agon doesn't strike me as the animal type."

"I'm sure the only reason he chose to keep her is because she attacked me."

"That would be something he would do."

"Ya."

Sumitio tapped his cane onto the ground several times.

"Let's get started, so quiet down. Today is the Knights game Vs's the Devil bats, you will be going to watch the game and I want your attention of Shin at all times. Learn his movements and patterns he is their biggest threat. Also there is a rumor going around that Demion has found an ace so be on the lookout I want to know if this is true. Bring back full video and pictures of the game, I want a full report when your get back. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

**Stephen's king's book Cujo is a must read, I consider it his best book ever. The movie has nothing on the book. So I'll get off my soapbox now. **


	5. Chapter 5:Knight VS's Devil Bats 2

**Hey its finals week peeps, so this is the next capture to help me came myself down. Today it's Abnormal Psychology. Just the thing to help me understand Agon. Not. Anyways here part two. But my last whine, does everyone hate Christmas shopping, I want to cry when I see my bill at the checkout. **

Chapter 2- Knight's Vs's Devil Bats part two

The weather on April 17 on Seisen field was sunny cloudless day neither to hot or too cold, with a gentle breeze going, the picture perfect fairy tale day, a perfect kind of day for a football game. Agon leading the rest of the Naga players to the field felt the urge to claw out his eyes and throw them at people just to make the loveliness of the day flee in terror. The only thing stopping this day from being so disgustingly perfect was the encroaching cloud of shame, terror, carried on the winds of black humor. As the Naga team stood next to the bleachers Agon and the rest of the players could only sheer in sheer shock as the Demion team arrived in charts pulled by four players with headbands with tardy written on them that had bones dangling from them. Being chased by Cerberus pulling another chart, while Hiruma cracked his whip to motivate them more. The entire team turned as one to watch as the charts rocketed around the corner and disappeared from sight, though the cloud of hopelessness remained hovering over the stadium. Unsui turned to look at Agon,

"Even you have to feel sorry for those people Hiruma has blackmailed." Staring as Cujo appeared from Agon's dreads and stared chewing on the top of his ear. "What's Cujo doing here?"

"I she cried when I tried to leave her at home."

"I thought that you were immune to tears, I mean how many times girls have cried at you."

"I am, but apparently I'm not immune to kittens clawing their way up to my shoulders to come anyways when you ignore them."

"Have you tired pulling her off?"

"Yes."

"It failed I take it?"

"Unko-chan do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I'm good."

As the Naga players went to sit on the bleachers Agon stopped and stared as Cerberus dragged the Chibi Cheetah back to Hiruma. Clenching his hands as Hiruma kicked him in the back; Agon forced himself to calm down. At the start of the play Agon's breath caught as the Cheetah burst forward and cut around the trash linemen as if they were standing still. Feeling Unsui stiffen in shock beside him, he twitched as the ball was knocked out of the cheetah's hands. Once again Hiruma gave the ball back to the Cheetah, he couldn't believe it when the Chibi took on Shin and won against that moving mountain of muscle. Agon gritted his teeth because the bastard had truly found another predator, a Cheetah. That meant Demion just got more dangerous, the devil had another predator to back him up, a weak one. But it meant that he had someone to back him up and make him a bigger threat. Hiruma didn't deserve the Chibi Cheetah, he didn't deserve those legs. Agon smirked, he would just have to take that Cheetah from that the demon, after all that kind of skill belonged underneath a god not with a devil.

**Well here's part two now I have to take my Abnormal Psychology Final. I'm Scared! **


	6. Chapter 6: Knight's VS's The Devil Bats

**Sorry about taking so long to post this but my life went sideways and then jumped up and down on my head to let me know I couldn't beat it. **

**Knights VS's The Devil Bats Part 3**

Agon watched as the chibi managed to escape from the trash demon's hold before leaving the field and ducking behind the stadium bleachers. Getting to his feet, he ignored Unsui yelping in pain when his knee smacked him in the side of the head. Feeling Cujo's claws digging into his dreads and the side of his neck, Agon jumped off of the top of the bleachers, landing lightly on his feet. He walked past the shocked cheerleaders standing beside the back of the bleachers holding beer cans. Striding through the crowd, Agon followed the light reflecting off of the chibis's cheetah's football helmet. Shoving past people who get in his way as Cujo on the top of his shoulder hissed at them. Agon stopped underneath a tree, watching as the chibi ducked into a restroom. Agon smirked as Cerberus appeared at the restroom doors following the chibi's sent. His smirk turning into a full blown grin as a small spiky haired brunet emerged from the restroom with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Before letting out a yelp as Cerberus dug his teeth into his ankle and started to drag him back to the football field and Hiruma. Agon stayed out of sight as he followed the mutt as the crowd parted for the dog. Stopping on the side of the football field, he watched as the trash demon grabbed the chibi before throwing him at the fatty trash. Growling as some random chick with a broom approached the blond demon and stared yelling at him for "bullying", Agon chuckled, "poor Sena", oh so that was the cheetah's name. It suited him, especially since the he was so short that the top of his head would be barley reach the bottom of his collarbone. Feeling Cujo growl against his neck as the trash demon turned to face him. Letting out a chuckle as Hiruma pulled out a rifle, Agon turned and melted into the crowd.

**Hiruma Pov**

I watched as the damned dreads stood on the edge of the field and looked at the damn shrimp. I didn't like the look on his face; he was paying too much attention to the shrimp. Agon wasn't someone I wanted to have paying attention to the shrimp. The damn dreads was a threat, to everyone who crossed his path, the only person who he wouldn't seriously hurt would be that damn baldy. If the damn dreads was focusing on the shrimp he would tear him to pieces without batting an eye if I didn't deter him. Looks like I had another use for the fucking HaHa brothers, it'll make them better linemen if they manage to survive Agon, then they could survive everyone else. I pulled out my M4 carbine, and the dreads turned to leave a kitten appeared on his shoulder, with a dread on top of its head.

"What the fuck?"


	7. Hiruma sets a course

**So sorry for the late update but my brain switch was flipped in the off and screw you position. But now I'm back and I'll start uploading more. Promise**

Sena Pov

Coming back from the game against Ojo, I leaned against Kurita groaning from pain when the train moved suddenly and caused my bruises to hurt even more. Twitching as once again Hiruma glanced over and ran his eyes over me, I shifted to side closer to Kurita, while resisting the urge to cringe as his fingers tightened around his gun before he glanced away again. Following Hiruma to the club house, I stayed behind Kurita; when Hiruma kicked the door open even Cerberus backed away from him. Mamori opened her mouth to yell at him but closed it when Hiruma glared at her. Inching inside the clubhouse I stayed against the wall as I worked my way around Hiruma. Suppressing the urge to scream and claw my way up the wall when Hiruma's head whipped around to face me, as the rest of the group came in.

"Fucking Shrimp do you know just what fucking happened?"

"We lost to Ojo? Badly?"

"Not that you idiot. Fucking dreads was following you."

"Who?"

"Fucking dreads, Kongo Agon, he plays for the Nagas. And he was following you!" Hiruma paced back in forth in front of the small group. Mamori stepped forward in front of him.

"Hiruma what does that mean? You need to explain it to us. What does it mean that Kongo-san is watching Sena?"

"What does it mean? It means that we have a major problem. That damn dreads never shows attention to anyone or anything that doesn't have to do with making him happy. So if he's paying attention to the damn shrimp then it's because he believes that he has something he wants, and he will go to any lengths to get it with no regard to anything that gets in his way. "

"So Kongo-san is going to be coming after Sena for something?"

"Coming? He's going to be hunting down the damn shrimp like a rabid dog."

"How do we stop him Hiruma-san." I asked moving closer to him.

"We make him think your more trouble than your worth."


End file.
